halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TehSpartan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Pikapi Sig|text=Certainly. That is if you can remember to utilize the proper forms of punctuation when necessary, from this point on. Especially in the RP. Just giving you a little warning, as you are a new user. The RP doesn't begin until the early-Summer, so you should prepare your characters, etc.. Have fun, =D That sounds like a cool idea. What would be the cause, though, Rampancy? As for the storyline, Hope imploded, and it's teleportation hub transformed into a massive slipspace rift, pulling the nearest UNSC vessels as if it were a black hole. The battle between UNSC and Covenant continues inside of the . --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Covenant had entered the portal first, actually, as I believe that I had mentioned in the first RP. Your post is also rather short, so please allow me to elongate and correct what I can. And sound doesn't travel through the vacuum of space.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and there may be as many as you want there to be, whenever you feel that one necessary. Please just don't put any set limit to the number, as I know that other have already crash-landed on hospitable worlds. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You know that the confrontation between Garcia and Follower had already begun. Because Enforcers are about the size of a tank, I made him appear in the form of a hologram, accompanied by two of his followers, actual Monitors. It's a nice twist, and I can't wait to see where this goes. There is a problem, however, as your recent post was certain to spark confliction, and I suggest that you go back a little bit and read how I had begun the conference. I feel as though it is my turn to make a post, as something important has happened, in which I shall include the important parts. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You specifically told me that he was a dissillusioned Enforcer that believed he was a monitor. It's a bit to late to start changing stuff like that at this point. I have a lot of fixing to do... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No It's okay, I already made the changes.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Miscommunication Suppose I should have been more clear. I meant what were Torkamentov and Garcia going to talk about. --Azecreth 16:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, seeing as 086 needs a level head to counter his overly giddy personality. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 19:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) We'll it isn't really our ship to destroy, so I was going to settle with compromising it the way that it did to the Grapes, but we'll make it down soon enough. Also, as you have control over Follower I had a really cool plot twist that I wanted to introduce to you before we enacted it. I think I told you in the past, but is it okay if when we encounter and side with The Contender's sentience in the planet, that Follower and his forces turn on us to prevent us from salvaging it, as they figure that it is rampant and capable of deceiving humanity similar to the way that the rest of it's intelligence had betrayed the Forerunner, only in reality, it is Follower who is highly rampant? It's warfare against all of the odds! -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 15:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ryder is the one that hates machines, not Riley. Riley is actually neutral in the unsteadiness. Yes, Riley will die at the end however, and Ryder survives. But then Ryder uses his final shot from his sentimental spartan laser battery to take out Follower's right-hand AI Innocent Flame.-- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 22:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RP:Battle Of Skopje Yes, you can have either a single ship, or numerous ships. And, the RP is not going to start very soon --Captain Foster 18:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The ODSTs are fine. I'd say we have a bit to many Ossona for the RP to stay original, however. Honestly, you'd probably enjoy it more if you took the time to write more, and then be able to relate to some of your best contributions on an emotional level. To be honest, I have read poetry longer than many of your posts, and it seems as though you always posting the bear minimum just to get through it as though it is your duty. --PikapiSigMini|22:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You don't always have to assume that there are a whole-bunch of rules. You don't have to stick with any group if you get bored, especially considering that you never officially devoted your character to one battlegroup. Just travel around the ship and fight all of the covvies you want. Maybe you could start be introducing the plasma fires spreading around the vessel. Here are a few helpful hints, when you post, you should probably go a bit more into detail. You could say that Follower went up to a door, said something and did something and it opened. Or actually go into his actions, and make small talk with other characters. I know you'll do fine. Cheers, --PikapiSigMini|02:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) . Look up similar articles to that you want to create for a suitable infobox, edit the page, and copy and paste the entire code. The preview option lets you compare the code to the result. You can picture what does what in your head from here. Once it's copied to your own page, pick out the rest of the other's typing from the template. Once you know what the template is called, you can type in it's title into the URL box under the Template: namespace for a fine example. Templates are really hard to explain, but you'll get the hang of things if you are dedicated enough. If you would like, you can just ask me or create pages and I will place a suitable infobox on your pages afterward, if you would like. There are many other types of templates though. I'd suggest you query Subtank for even more specifics. Either way, I have faith in you learning.}} . Before you go along with this, however, he're are some pointers to get you started: If his suffix is shortened, he may very well become a rebel alongside Turok, later on, or perhaps you have your own story behind it. Either way, I'd ask that you act wisely with the character if you do plan on throwing him into Gaining Faith. I also ask that you wait until Turok officially removes the "-ee" from his name before your character does, because we actually have planned for that to appear in the epilogue (If you are putting him in, your character may join in the ceremony. On the other hand, if you plan on going in the other direction with this, where your character is to become Turok's adversary, then his name would likely not be shortened until after the war. You should consult Therider on the specifics, I'd suggest. Cheers,}} Just saying, I don't want the facility thing to be a trap by Follower. we're saying that the Contender, Mendicant Bias, or one of their allies reprogramed the computer to make Sentinels loyal to them and not Follower. They just needed a Reclaimer to turn it on again.--Azecreth 19:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just read up on Turok's family and understand where he's coming from. And Morales is like an example of TV Tropes' Badass Grandpa. Cheers, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you still with us? We need new posts. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) There are? Give me the links, and I'll look into it. --Pikapi (Chat • ) 20:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, if it was the template glitch, I fixed it. That could have been a disaster! --Pikapi (Chat • ) 20:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You might want to check Gaining Faith. Torkamentov just did something that might make Follower angry. --Azecreth 00:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thats fine. Good luck on midterms. --Azecreth 01:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey,you should jump top the planet we are on now, so we can have a confrontation. It would be cool. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Request to join AAO RP